Time Stand Still
by princess peanut
Summary: A hunter that hunts the hunters. Dean and Sam may have met their match in the Arkansas woods. Warnigns: Spoilers for S1 & S2 Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Supernatural or the boys; but a girl can dream!

Warnings: Some bad language and spoilers from both seasons.

A/N: Takes place after my last story Fire Light, but reading that one isn't totally necessary to get this one. This chapter is a little short, just to get things going. The rest of the story will be action packed and filled with angst and hurt!Sam and hurt!Dean. And the title of the story will make sense in the last chapter.

Also; the creature I'm using in this story I found on Encyclopedia Mythica. However, I did take the name and description, then changed it up a bit for my own use. So if you look it up, it won't be the same as what I've written.

Okay, I'll shut up now; hope you enjoy, and please take a moment to let me know what you think! Thank you!

Chapter 1:

Three weeks. The time had gone by relatively quickly. They were pretty much healed now, at least physically. And hey, what more could you ask for? Sam had hopes, but he knew they wouldn't resolve any emotional issues. He just had to be happy that their tired bodies got a rest. Bobby had been a gracious host as he always was. He let them have the run of the house and stayed out of their way. They were really going to have to find a way to repay him some day. They'd enjoyed the down time watching movies, cooking, laughing (that had been like music to his hears to hear his brother really laugh again). They were normal brothers. For once, each of them had been able to let their past stay that way for just a little while and enjoy the present and each other. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed a little peace. But Sam should have known it wouldn't last long.

Three weeks and one day and Dean was getting antsy. He was starting to pace and became quiet again. Why Sam thought he could enjoy it longer he didn't know. His brother was just too used to life on the road, and being anywhere for too long made Dean feel caged. It was time to look for another job. And even though he tried to deny it to himself, Sam found that he was ready to hit the road too.

Bobby had taken off for the day and as Dean washed and waxed his precious Impala for the second time that week, Sam curled up on the couch and pulled out the laptop. He smiled and ran his hand over the top of it before opening it. It really was a necessity in their line of work, and after the wreck they sure missed having one. But when Dean had pulled up to that computer shop and told Sam to pick one, Sam felt that it was more than a tool of trade. Sam had always loved research. And Dean knew that, and he also knew that Sam was the type of person who needed to have his brain stimulated once in a while. To Sam, buying him the new laptop was more of a gift.

About an hour into his research he heard the grumbles of his brother. He looked up as Dean made his way in complaining about being hungry. Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

Dean gave him a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen. "Hey I worked up an honest appetite taking care of my baby. Unlike others who sit on their butt all day." he mumbled. "What are you doing anyway?" He called out to Sam.

"Found our next job. And I have a surprise..." Sam stopped when he looked up to see Dean in the doorway. His face unreadable. "What's wrong?"

Dean shrugged, "Nothing. So...a job already?" he asked hesitantly.

Sam's brows furrowed, "Yeah. I noticed you've been a little antsy, and I figured since we're all healed up. Why? Aren't you ready?"

Dean snorted. "I was ready weeks ago Sammy. I was just letting you rest. You said something about a surprise?"

Sam stared at his brother, a little confused by his behavior. Dean almost seemed hesitant to leave. No, not Dean. It had to be his imagination.

"Sam? You gonna tell me or do I have to try and read your mind?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah. Well I was on line and I came across something."

"And the surprise?" Dean interrupted.

"The surprise is, it's a paying job!" Sam said excitedly.

"Come again?" Dean asked coming to sit next to Sam.

"I found this paranormal site. And before you say it, I know. But this isn't some out there site. It's pretty conservative. Mostly a place for people to tell their stories. So I found this post from this guy who owns this hunters resort. They've been having strange things happen for the last couple of years. But recently people have started getting hurt, and a couple of hunters have been killed. So now this guy put out a call for help. And here's the best part. He's willing to pay three thousand dollars to anyone who can get rid of whatever's haunting the place."

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Seriously. Three thousand dollars Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Good money. Where is this place?"

"Arkansas. I figure we could take off today, that is if you feel up to it."

"And how did they die?" Dean asked, ignoring the not so subtle way Sam had of asking if he was up to it.

"Slashed to death, drained of blood, and strung up in trees."

"Ouch." Dean said. He stood, "if this guy is legit and really willing to pay, then we're burning daylight hours. Let's get our crap together. Call Bobby and tell him thanks and we'll lock up."

Sam smiled. That was the Dean he knew. Ready and eager to hunt.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Three hours later and they were barreling down the highway towards Arkansas, Ozzie Osbourne's Crazy Train blaring through the speakers. Sam was tempted to turn the music down, but when he glanced over at Dean he couldn't help but notice how relaxed his brother looked. These last few weeks had done both of them good, especially Dean. So Sam was willing to put up with a little throbbing in his head to continue to enjoy the almost happy look Dean had.

So Sam was surprised when Dean reached over and turned the volume down.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking..."

Sam rolled his eyes and moaned, "Save me." he teased.

"Shut up." Dean retorted. "Like I said, I was thinking. This guy put out his ad on some paranormal site right?"

"Yeah. And?" Sam asked.

"And...that means that anyone saw it. Meaning, there's probably gonna be a lot of armature yahoos there. You know, guys looking for a thrill, who have no possible clue what their doing."

"Damn. I hadn't thought about that." Sam admitted. "Probably going to make our job a lot harder."

"That's what I'm thinking. But you want to know what's worse?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"With our luck, one of those yahoos will probably kill the sucker before we do and get the money." Dean said with a tone of disgust to his voice. Sam laughed. "I'm serious, or do you not remember those two eggheads who created that damn Tulpa?"

"So we be careful and make sure we kill it first." Sam said.

"That would be my plan Sammy." Dean said as he turned up the music once more.

They still had hours to go before they reached even the state line of Arkansas so Sam pulled the laptop from the backseat and decided to do some more researching. They needed to be prepared as possible. He had no doubts they were the best at their job, except of course for the other real hunters out there they were just learning about. But Dean was right. There was a thing called dumb luck, and he didn't want to risk someone else who really had no clue what they were doing beating them to it. Not to mention, if there were a lot of amateurs there, they didn't only have a hunt on their hands, but the responsibility of making sure no one else died. Whatever was at this place was killing in a gruesome way. The men who had died so far had suffered badly. And this creature or whatever it was didn't show any signs of backing down.

Almost two hours later Sam figured he had a good idea of a culprit. "Hey Dean, I think I have an idea. I mean we'll have to find out more when we get there, but this sounds like a good hit."

Dean turned the music down and turned his attention to his brother. "Read on geek boy."

Sam ignored the comment. "There is a creature called a Tamawo. It's a.."

"A tomorrow?" Dean interrupted.

Sam gave an irritated sigh. "A Tamawo. Pay attention. It's a creature that resembles a man, but has a bigger body and eyes, and claws. It preys on what it sees as warriors or other predators. It kills slowly and leaves the body out as a trophy and a warning."

"And this tomorrow thing would see these guys out hunting game as predators." Dean said.

"That'd be my guess." Sam said.

"Well, looks like we're going to find out soon." Dean said, nodding to the sign that said they were now crossing the Arkansas border.

Sam glanced at one more page. There was a picture of what this was supposed to look like and what it did to it's prey. Sam's eyes widened in horror. He swallowed hard. If this is what they were facing; he only hoped it wasn't. He slammed the lid down.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really meant a lot. Hope you enjoy the next chapter; let me know!

Chapter 2:

Dean pulled the Impala next to an old beat up truck and put it in park. As he and Sam got out of the car and looked at the place before them, Dean let out a low whistle.

"This is a hunting resort?" He asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah." Was all he could say since he was in awe too.

"Damn, this outdoors thing may not be so bad after all. Look at this place. It's a five star resort! Looks like the freakin' Hilton." Dean commented. "We get to stay here _and_ get three grand? Color us lucky Sammy."

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed. It's not what I thought it was going to be." Sam said as he followed Dean to the trunk to retrieve their duffels.

As they made their way to the entrance they took a minute to look around. The place was a definite five star resort. The huge hotel had the appearance of an over sized log cabin, but was obviously upscale, and sat in the middle of a lush green forest. They could hear birds chirping and dogs barking in the background. The front porch had chairs and tables set around. A sign hung on the front door stating 'World's Best Fishing'. Just as Dean was about to reach for the handle to open the door, it swung open from inside by a man who could only be described as the missing link. The man was in his fifties easy and stood at least three inches taller than Sam. He had dark brown curly hair that hung long over his head, and a beard that would be make ZZ Top jealous. He was dressed in worn jeans, black boots, and a red flannel. Dean and Sam didn't scare easily, but this man was a scary sight. Dean looked to his hands expecting to see an axe hanging there.

"Hi there..." Sam started but was interrupted by the man.

"Sorry boys" he spoke in a deep voice with a slight southern accent, "we're closed for business for a while."

"Yeah, we got that." Dean said. "We're not here for hunting. At least not the usual kind."

The man gave him a quizzical look. "Then what would you boys be here for?"

"We read you ad placed and we're here to help." Sam said.

The man snorted and laughed. "You boys are here to help huh? You're babies. Turn around and go home. Wouldn't want you to get hurt and have your mamma come lookin' for me."

Dean's calm laid back demeanor changed instantly. "Boys? Let me tell you something, you turn us away and you're gonna have a lot more dead bodies on your hands. I can guarantee that no one else knows what they're up against."

The man was taken back by the tone of Dean's voice. "Listen kid, I appreciate your offer. But there is already some hunters here who have experience with big game. We've got it covered."

Dean took a step forward, his expression cold. "They don't have experience with _this_. Now, me and my brother here, we're here to help stop the killing. And we'll do that, with or without your permission."

The man was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a shout. The three spun around to see a man coming out of the forest dragging another guy on the ground behind him. The guy on the ground didn't look alive.

Dean immediately went into action, taking off from the porch. He reached the men halfway and crouched beside the man on the ground. He reached for his bloody neck and couldn't find a pulse. "What happened?" he asked.

The man before him stood shaking, staring at is dead friend. He was himself beat up and bloody, barely standing. Dean grabbed him by his shoulders forcing his eyes to look at him. "What happened?"

"We were attacked." the man managed to get out with a shaky breath.

Sam and the man who had answered the door were with them now. "Attacked by what?" Dean asked.

The man turned wide terrified eyes to Dean. "I don't know what it was. It came out of nowhere. We shot it, but the bullets didn't even hurt it." He looked back down to the man on the ground. "Oh my God." he whispered.

Dean turned his attention to Sam. He pulled out his gun and checked the clip. Full of silver bullets. "Help them get inside Sammy."

"What! You aren't leaving me behind!." Sam said.

"I'm just gonna check it out. I'll be right back." Dean said and started to turn away.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Like hell!"

"Sam!" Dean bellowed. "Do what I say dammit!" He jerked his arm away from Sam. "Help them in, I'll be right back!" He didn't wait for another answer from Sam, he just took off running.

Sam only stood in shock for a minute at most before he pulled out his own gun, did a check like Dean and said "Get inside" to the men then took off after his brother.

Dean had taken off in a full run easily following the crushed blades and bloody trail the men had left in their wake. He was on full alert, eyes scanning, ears straining for any sound other than his. The trail stopped at a small clearing. Dean came to a stop and begun scanning the area. His body was tense with anticipation, but surprisingly after his sprint he wasn't out of breath. He heard a snap to his right and spun, gun pointed. He was thankful he had the foresight to load it with silver. Even if it didn't kill the creature, silver was sure to hurt it. It was always a sure fire way to inflict pain on something supernatural. There was nothing within eye shot. He heard another noise but this time to his left. He spun around again, this time catching a shadow of something dart behind a tree. Whatever it was, it was huge. He tightened his grip on his gun. He stood in the same spot but made a small circle around. The forest had become eerily quiet. That's when he heard the low humming noise. It seemed to be coming from all sides of the tree line. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of another shadow darting behind a tree. The thing really was big. But it was also fast because just as he had seen it in front of him he suddenly heard a low deep growl from behind him. He turned, expecting to get a good look and then a shot off. What he didn't expect was the speed it moved forward, or that it was as close as it was. He thought the growl had come from the tree line. His eyes widened in surprise at the split second look he got at it. Then all he could comprehend was the pain across his left shoulder and the look of the bright blue sky above him before the blackness took hold.

Sam ran at full speed, following the same trail his brother had followed. He noticed right away the eerie quiet of the woods around him. That was never a good sign. He wanted to call out for his brother, but his hunter's instinct told him not to alert anything to his position. His footfalls only made the slightest amount of noise. But calling out? That was rule number five on Dad's list. Never alert the enemy to your exact position. Even if someone is in danger, you are no help to them if you don't make it to them, he would say. So Sam kept his mouth clamped tight. He knew Dean couldn't be that far ahead of him. Dean wasn't as fast of a runner as he was. Sam scanned the trail ahead of him and saw that it was leading to a clearing. He began to slow. As he reached the edge he saw Dean lying on his back, not moving. Sam cursed under his breath and fought the urge to run to his brother. Instead he slowed.

Before entering into the clearing he stopped and crouched down. His eyes scanned the area. Everything was still dead silent. But he didn't see any movement. Cautiously he made his way to Dean, picking up Dean's gun he had dropped. He dropped to a knee next to his brother and even without looking down at his body, he reached to Dean's neck. He released a breath of relief when he felt the steady thump of a pulse. When he was satisfied he didn't see anything in the immediate are he took the time to check Dean over. His left shoulder was covered in blood. Peeling back the jacket and pushing the t-shirt down he found three gashes. Thankfully they weren't very deep and had already started clotting. When he didn't find any other injuries he placed a hand on Dean's right shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Dean. Wake up man. Dean!" Sam said, reaching up and tapping his cheek.

Dean groaned and his head rolled to the side. A few moments later his eyelids fluttered then opened. "Sam?"

"Can you get up?" Sam asked, his voice urgent. He really wanted to get back to the lodge.

"Yeah sure." Dean said, his voice a little soft. He moved to push himself up, but bit back a yelp when he put weight on his left arm.

Sam grabbed him under the shoulders and hauled him up. "I didn't mean by yourself man. What happened?" He asked as he began to lead Dean out.

"It's fast Sam. Real fast." He said as he pushed away from Sam, determined to walk on his own, even though his head was throbbing.

Sam rolled his eyes and tightened his hold around Dean's waist. "What'd it look like?"

"Don't know."

"What you mean you don't know?"

"Didn't get a good look at it. I said it was fast. Before I knew it, it was on top of me. Next thing I know I hit the ground." Dean paused reaching up and rubbing at his head. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Thought I told you to stay behind."

"No, no thanks necessary Dean. Anytime." Sam said sarcastically. "You really expected me to stay behind? Get a clue Dean."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later they came out of the trees and the lodge was in sight. They looked up in surprise when the missing link came walking out the front door, shotgun in hand. He quickly walked up the boys.

"I was just about to come lookin' for you boys." He eyed Dean. "You alright?"

"I'll live." Dean replied.

"Well come inside. Least I can do is patch you up before I send you on your way." He said.

"We aren't going anywhere. I already told you that." Dean replied angrily.

The missing link laughed. "Just get inside boys."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The missing link shows Sam and Dean into a room off the kitchen. Sam sits Dean into a chair and is surprised when a first aid kit is thrust in his face.

"This is a hunting lodge son. I'm prepared." he says to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam says as he helps Dean remove his jacket and shirt. "What's your name?"

"Jack Silverman. Everyone around here calls me Woodsman Jack. You can call me Mr. Silverman."

Sam turned to Dean and rolled his eyes. "Take a deep breath." he told his brother as he prepared to wipe the cuts with peroxide. Dean nodded.

"So what is it you thought you were doing out there boy?" Jack asked.

"My job." Dean replied, then let out a hiss when the sting hit.

"Looks like you didn't do very good."

"Yeah well screw you, you..."

"Dean!" Sam interrupted before his brother could get further. "Look Mr. Silverman. We told you. We came here to help. We have experience dealing with things that aren't normal. We really can help you." Sam said.

"Things not normal?" Jack asked.

"Look, let's cut the crap." Dean said. "You put a damn ad on a supernatural website. We deal with getting rid of all things supernatural. We get rid of this freakin' thing, you pay us what your ad promised, we get out of your hair. And no more of this 'boy' shit. I've been hunting this kind of thing since I was four. Believe, whoever else has showed up doesn't have a clue. You just got another dead body and I don't think it's too good for business. So back off and let us do our job. Deal?"

Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. He was a little shocked, not that he would admit. But the kid was right. This thing was killing not only people but his business. His way of life. What could it hurt. "You know about this stuff huh?"

"Kind of a family business." Sam said as he finished placing bandages on Dean's shoulder.

"Then I guess I should show you to your room. I gotta warn you, there's a few other people here to hunt it. Course two of them you met today. That guy will probably be leaving. But there's some guys here who don't take kindly to competition. Try to stay out of their way. Their a bunch of jug heads, but I don't care who kills it as long as it's dead. Clear?"

"Crystal." Dean said. "I'd appreciate you showing us to our room now."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean rolled over in bed, wincing when his shoulder hit the mattress. For a minute he didn't remember what woke him up. Then he heard the tapping. He looked at the clock, the numbers showing a quarter after one. "Sammy. Get some sleep." he mumbled.

"Sorry I woke you up." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just go to bed."

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

Dean sighed then sat up and flicked on the lamp. "Shoulder's fine. What in the hell has you up?"

Sam looked to Dean. "I found something."

"And?" Dean asked when he didn't elaborate.

"From the description you gave me I'm positive it's a Tamawo. But there's a problem."

"Once again I ask, and?"

"According to legend, these things were wiped off. There isn't supposed to be anymore of them walking on earth."

"Then why's this one here?" Dean asked, his interest piqued.

Sam made a sour face. "Dean, the only reason I can come up with and the last time one was reported being seen...they have to be summoned."

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As they descended the stairs they could hear rumble of voices below. As they entered the lounge they were greeted by the sight of six men who looked like they were preparing for war. Sam and Dean exchanged smirks.

"How much you wanna bet the none of these dorks owns a silver bullet?" Dean whispered.

"Dean we can't let these guys go out there after this thing. They don't have a clue."

"You see the amount of weapons? I give you the honors of trying to stop them." Dean said.

Before Sam could respond a voice boomed through the room. "Boys! Welcome to the club." Mr. Silverman said coming over to them. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "Gentlemen, these boys here are your newest competition."

Dean's jaw tightened. He really hated this guy. And he really couldn't wait to wipe the smug looks off the other guys that were smirking at them.

"These are some of the best hunters in the world boys." Mr. Silverman stated. "They're all ready to head out, looks like you've fallen behind already."

"Quit calling me boy." Dean grated out between clenched teeth. "And they can have all the head start they want. This isn't some damn competition."

Mr. Silverman shrugged. "To these hunters, everything is a competition."

Dean was glad he refrained from using the word boy again. He shook his head. "You make this sound like a damn game. What's running around out there isn't some oversized deer. It's a killer."

"And a better hunter than anyone here." Sam put in.

Mr. Silverman snorted. "Cooks got breakfast on fellas!" he said and disappeared from the room.

Sam looked at Dean and saw the tense jaw and cold stare. But he couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips.

"What the hell do you find so funny?" Dean asked.

"Uh nothing." Sam said. But when Dean simply stared at him he couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's just. Now you know how it feels."

Dean let out a frustrated sight. "How what feels?"

"You know the way you call me Sammy and I hate it? And you hate the way that overgrown neanderthal calls you boy? Now you know how it feels." Sam laughed.

"Screw you Sam. I'm going over to see what's going on."

Sam laughed as Dean walked away. But then his attention was drawn to the far wall, which was covered in books. Knowing that he and Dean wouldn't be going out on recon for a little while yet, he wandered over.

Dean made his way around the room. He wasn't scooping out the competition. Because, no way could any of these old geezers compare to him. But he knew what was out there and he was trying to gauge just how worried he was going to have to be about each one of them. As he introduced himself to each man he was inundated with tales of hunting glories. He had to admit he was a little impressed. Some of these men had really hunted some big game. That was never his forte, he just didn't get why someone would kill an animal for fun, but these guys were no wimps. One of them had even faced a lion in Africa. They didn't scare easily.

Most of the guys Dean could do without. However, one man, Don Adams, he found himself drawn to. The guys was in his fifties, his dark hair peppered with silver. He had a day's worth of stubble on his jaw and cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He wasn't a loud mouth like the others. He stood to the side, ignored everyone, and instead was paying special attention to his rifle. The way he treated it reminded Dean of how he was with his own weapons. Meticulous and respectful.

"Those fools have no idea what they're gettin' into." Adams said to Dean.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

Adams looked at Dean, stared him straight in the eye. "Half those idiots are probably gonna get themselves killed." He cocked his head. "But not you kid. I can see it in your eyes. You aren't like them, lookin' for a thrill. You're a hunter. A real hunter."

"You've got no idea." Dean muttered.

Adams snorted. "Think maybe I do Dean. I only had the privilege of meeting him once, but I figure if you're half as good as your Daddy, between you and me this thing should be dead before midnight."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open, but he couldn't find any words to let out.

"Didn't mean to shock you speechless Dean. It was meant to be a compliment."

"Uh...yeah...so you knew my Dad huh?"

"I had the pleasure of running into him a couple of times. Never worked with him, but he definitely made a name for himself. He's a damn legend. Sorry to hear about his passing."

Dean paled. "Thanks."

Adams nodded towards Sam. "You and your brother headin' out after dark?"

"Yeah, for the hunt. But we'll do some looking around today. You?"

"Ah hell kid, usually a night time kind of man myself, but I figure I'll keep my eyes on the gang over there. I'm not quite sure what it is we're after here, but I do know that it doesn't attack only at night. You and your brother be careful."

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Dean said and made his way back to Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"When did he meet Dad?" Sam asked Dean as he dodged another branch Dean had shoved out of the way but didn't bother to hold long enough for Sam to pass.

"I don't know Sam. I didn't ask. Now will you please shut up! Damn, you're gonna chase this thing away before we can kill it."

Sam swatted another branch away. "Quit hitting me with the branches!" he yelled at Dean.

Dean laughed, "Sorry Sam, got a hurt shoulder here. Can't hold the doors open for you this time."

"Screw you." Sam said. He paused for a moment. He knew he shouldn't but he just had to ask another question. "How come you didn't tell him what it was?"

"He didn't ask."

"You don't trust him do you?" Sam asked. He had a feeling what was going on. He just wanted Dean to admit it.

"I don't know him. Now will you please shut the hell up!"

Sam pursed his lips, but he wasn't willing to let this go. "Dean, maybe we could use his help. I mean, we can't just assume he's like Gordon."

Dean spun around. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about Sam?"

"All I'm saying is..." Sam was suddenly silenced by a deep growl to their left.

Both boys drew their weapons. A dark figure flew past them into the trees and ran behind them, still hiding. They began to make their way toward it. But it moved again, making wide circles around them. Dean and Sam turned different ways, back to back, making a small circle, trying to get a view of it. But it kept dancing around them, zipping through the heavy brush with ease.

"I can't get a clear view." Sam whispered.

"Told you it was fast." Dean said. The creature ran around them again. "It's screwing with us."

"I told you, these things are good hunters. Maybe even better than a wendigo." Sam said.

"That's comforting." Dean said. He was about to say something else when a loud, eerie laugh filled the air. "What the hell? Did it just laugh?"

"It's not fully an animal Dean." Sam said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was starting to get dizzy from the circle he and Dean kept turning in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer he thought he caught a good view of it and let off a shot.

Sam jumped. "Damn it, warn me next time!"

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"I mean it's like half man half animal. It's got a brain Dean. It's smart."

Just then the Tamawo charged. It came flying from the brush full force, with a deep growl. Both boys eyes widened at it's appearance. It looked like a man. A large, very big man with arms and legs and a normal looking head. But it's eyes were huge and deep black, and in place of fingers were very large claws. As it beared down on them, it pulled it's lips back and showed it's teeth. Teeth that reminded Dean of a wolf. Without hesitation he reached out and shoved Sam. Just at the same time the creature reached them. But instead of a full on attack, it barreled between the brothers, and with amazing strength, hit them both and sent them flying in opposite directions.

Sam hit the ground hard, landing on his back. The fall knocked the breath from him, but he didn't have time to recoup. The creature was standing in between him and Dean, and Sam could see his brother hadn't gotten up yet. Still gasping he stood and took aim, thankful he had held onto his gun. As he was about to pull the trigger another shot took him off guard. He dropped to the ground. The creature let out a loud howl and took off running, disappearing into the brush. Sam stood, expecting to see that it was Dean who had shot the thing. Instead, he found Adams standing behind Dean, just lowering his weapon.

Sam lowered his own weapon and ran to Dean. "You okay man?"

Dean struggled to sit up, silently accepting Sam's help. "Fine." he gritted out. "Just hit my damn shoulder." He finally stood and turned, glaring at Adams. "What the hell did you think you doing!"

Adams was taken back. "Trying to kill that thing, and saving your hides while I was at it I might add."

"That thing was directly in front of my brother! You could have shot _him_!"

"Not a chance kid, I'm a pro." Adams said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish." As Adams started away he turned to the boys, "Ain't this fun!"

"Stupid son of a bitch." Dean muttered, brushing Sam's helping hands away.

"Relax man. I'm fine." Sam said. "Are you? How bad did you hit your shoulder?"

"It's fine Sam." Dean said reaching up to it. But Sam stopped him from turning when he brought his hand back bloody.

"Shit. Let's go take care of it." Sam said.

As they walked they let silence fall between them. Each lost in their own thoughts about the creature. Dean was pissed. Plain and simple. That thing had toyed with them. It was too fast and too smart. There was no way they could keep up with it. They would have to trap it.

"We need to trap it." Sam said Dean's thoughts out loud.

"That's what I was just thinking."

"I also think we need to find out who called this thing. That might help us come up with a good plan." Sam said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet the freak who summoned that thing. I'm gonna kick his ass."

Sam snorted. He was about to say something else when a sudden movement from the left caught his eye. The growl came next and before either of them could do anything about it, the Tamawo knocked Dean to the ground and grabbed Sam, taking off into the brush with him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. He was on his feet immediately, running after them. He ran at full force, not even paying attention to the brush and limbs that were scratching at his face. But no matter how fast he ran he couldn't keep up. The Tamawo and Sam disappeared from sight within minutes. But Dean wasn't about to give up. He kept running. He had no idea where he was now and his shoulder and lungs were killing him. But he couldn't stop. He ran through another bunch of thick brush only to come to a screeching halt when he found a shotgun pointed at his head.

"Holy shit kid!" Adams yelled. "I coulda killed you!"

Dean dropped to his knees, panting and holding his shoulder. He told himself the tears streaming down his face were from the strain of running and the wind. But he couldn't fool himself. He had just lost his brother to something that was going to tear him inside out.

"Hey Dean." Adams said cautiously, bending down next to him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Dean looked up with haunted eyes. "It took Sam."

-TBC-

A/N: Okay, so I totally agonized over this chapter. I have this story planned out very carefully, but for some reason this chapter didn't come together like I planned. And I couldn't do everything in it or it would have been unbearably long, so I had to split it up. It looks like it will end up to be 8-10 chapters.

So please, let me know what you think of this one. I promise this isn't the classic Sam got taken and Dean has to rescue him scene. There is a twist. Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I hope I can stay worthy of them. And thanks for reading!

Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dean was moving on auto pilot. He had made his way back to the lodge, Adams following him and talking incessantly the entire time. However, Dean had tuned him out. The only thing on his mind was arming himself to the hilt and going after Sam. He no longer cared about the other hunters or the money. He didn't even give a damn who had summoned the beast. All he wanted was to kill it and watch it burn. As he armed himself he could still hear Adams chattering on about something.

"Look kid, you don't know what you're getting into. This thing is brutal. Your brother's probably already dead."

Dean spun and without thinking landed a right hook to the old man's jaw. "Shut your mouth."

Adams straightened himself up. "You may be John Winchester's kid, but you're certainly not like him. You're a damn fool. Letting your emotions get the best of you."

Dean's lips tightened, "I'll tell you one more time to shut up before I shut you up. That's my brother out there, and I'm going to get him back."

"You have no chance going up against a Tamawo like this Dean. You have to play smarter than that." Adams said.

Dean shrugged. "So you know what it is."

"Yes I do. One of the other men went missing last night. I found him this morning. Ripped to pieces Dean and strung up between two trees. This thing is a great hunter. But it also likes to play cat and mouse. I'm sorry kid, but your brother doesn't have a chance. And if we don't hunt this right, we won't either."

"I'm not leaving Sam out there to die." And with that Dean stormed past Adams.

"This is turning out better than I ever thought. Very exciting." Adams said turning around to face the person who had just entered the room.

"I didn't think it would be like this. This is wrong." The man whispered.

Adams laughed. "Too late now."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's breath heaved in his chest as he made his way back into the trees. He was suddenly shocked into stopping by the ringing of his cell phone. His eyes went wide when he saw the caller id. _Sam_

"Sam! Where are you?"

When Sam spoke, Dean could hear the tremor in his voice. "I don't know Dean. That thing just dropped me in the middle of no where."

"You mean it's gone?" Dean asked surprised.

"No, not really."

Dean continued on while talking. "What do you mean not really."

Dean could hear Sam swallow hard. "Well, it comes and goes." Dean shut his eyes feeling the dread. "It dropped me and left, but every time I get up and start making my way back, it attacks."

Dean's heart dropped. "How bad are you hurt Sam?"

Sam hesitated. "Not that bad."

"Sam." Dean's tone held a warning.

"I promise Dean. I'm not dying or anything. It's just playing. But I'm not sure where I am."

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Dean promised.

Sam snorted. "You don't know where I am any more than I do."

"Do you still have your gun?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said sheepishly. "I kinda dropped it."

Dean sighed. "Just keep talking to me Sammy, I'm going to find you." Dean continued down the path he had last seen Sam and the Tamawo go. He wasn't sure if he was heading in the right direction and the sun would only be up for a few more hours. But suddenly he caught sight of something on the ground. He smiled when he saw it. Sam's gun. "Hey Sam, I'm on the right track. I found your gun."

"Good." Sam paused, taking a breath as his wounds made themselves known again. He had been walking for ten minutes now and the Tamawo hadn't attacked again.

"How you doing Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay Dean." Sam said.

Dean frowned. Sam sounded a little breathless. "You haven't seen it or heard it again?"

"Not in the last ten minutes." Sam took a deep breath. His head was beginning to pound and the gash to his side had started bleeding again. Then he tripped over a branch. He fell letting a string of curses dropping the phone along the way.

"Sam! Sammy! What's going on!" Dean screamed into the phone, his heart pounding.

Sam groaned and put the phone back to his ear. "I tripped. I'm okay."

"Dammit don't do that shit!" Dean spat out harshly. He was about to say something more when a low growl from the bushes next to him caught his attention. "Uh, Sam. I think I know why you haven't seen it for a while." Dean stopped and turned. He caught a glimpse of it's outline.

"Dean? Dean what's going on?" Sam asked, worry thickening his voice.

"It's here." Dean whispered, and before he heard what Sam had to say Dean had to drop the phone and prepare to defend himself. It ran at him but didn't stop for a full attack. Instead it simply lashed out at him, it's claws drawing gashes across his side and his upper thigh. Dean yelped in pain and managed to get a few shots off from his gun. Two missed, but the third one hit the Tamawo in the shoulder. That stopped it's second attack. It howled, reaching up to it's wound and took off the other way. Dean dropped to his knees, taking a minute to catch his breath. That was when he heard Sam's voice. Frantic and urgent, blaring through the speaker of the cell phone.

Dean picked the phone up and when Sam finally paused to take a breath he spoke. "It's all right Sam. I'm fine."

Sam exhaled loudly. "I heard it howl. Did you shoot it?"

"Just once. It took off." As Dean stood and took inventory of his injuries he could hear Sam continuing to talk. But then his head snapped up when Sam's voice was no longer coming through fuzzy and far away. He could hear the deep timbre of his brother's voice behind him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted standing up. "Over this way!" Dean felt his body release the tension as soon as his brother stepped through the brush.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sighed and laid back onto his bed staring at the ceiling. He and Dean had taken an hour to make their way back to the lodge. When they arrived they ignored everyone else and went up to their room to nurse their wounds. Each of them required a fair amount of stitches and bandaging. Dean had been ready to get right back out there and hunt, but Sam had persuaded him to rest for a couple of hours. He had drifted off to sleep. Sam however, couldn't turn his brain off. He couldn't keep from thinking something was off. That thing should have killed them both. But it was playing. Not that he wasn't happy they were both alive, but why did it keep attacking them but letting them live? He knew from his research that it was in it's nature to torture before it killed it's prey. But it usually did end up killing, not letting it's prey walk away. None of the other hunters had faired as good as they had. Everyone else who had come across it was dead.

"Sam, stop thinking so much." Dean mumbled from the bed beside him.

Sam startled. "Thought you were asleep."

"Who can sleep with your wheels squeakin' over there." Dean sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. "What's going on?"

"I just don't get why we keep walking away." Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "That a bad thing?"

"No. I just think it's playing with us and I can't figure out why."

"Maybe we're just to good for it." Dean said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." Sam said. He got up and went to his laptop. "I'm gonna do some more research."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Admit it Sam. You're addicted. You need a twelve step program for researchers anonymous."

"Shut up. Why don't you do something useful." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "I plan on it. See ya." He said as he pulled on his jacket and left the room.

Dean made his way downstairs. Over the last couple of hours the place had become eerily silent. What was left of the other hunters had gone out to search for the Tamawo, of course they were still stupid enough to think it was some kind of normal wild animal. The staff however, except for Mr. Silverman, had took off. They were too afraid to stay. Dean was about to make his way to the kitchen for some food when he heard mumbled voices coming from behind a door. He made his way down the hall and pressed up against the door. Inside he could hear Adams and Mr. Silverman talking. Actually they sounded like they were arguing. But he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. He heard footsteps coming toward the door so he ducked back around the corner.

Mr. Silverman and Adams came out heading in the opposite direction. Their voices were whispered, but they still sounded heated. Dean definitely wanted to know what was going on. He followed them through the lodge, keeping enough distance that he still couldn't catch what they were saying. When they ended up at a hall that dead ended at a large door he stopped and hung back. He watched as Mr. Silverman produced a key and the two men went through closing it behind them. Dean didn't hear a lock click so he took a chance. He turned the knob slowly and found the door opening. Cautiously he made his way through. He found himself coming to the top of stairs. He looked down and could see the opening into a room that was lit. The voices of the two men drifting up to him. He reached to his back and pulled out his gun. His senses were on full alert as he made his way down. When he reached the bottom he took a deep breath and stepped in. The sight that greeted him didn't really shock him. This was what he had been looking for. What shocked him was the fact that Adams was involved.

"Find what you're looking for?" Adams asked nonchalantly as he turned toward Dean.

Dean looked at the alter then back to Adams. "You sick son of a bitch. Why would you summon it?"

Adams smiled. "It isn't what you think. It's a long story."

"I don't really care to hear." Dean said as his eyes scanned the room. "Where's Silverman?"

"He left out the back door. So what are we doing to do Dean?" Adams asked, still not losing any of his cocky attitude. He reached up and ran his hand over his bruised jaw. "Still owe you one kid."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You got off lucky. If I had known about this then, it would have been a lot worse. Now, we're going back upstairs then I'm going to go kill this thing. I'll decide what to do about you later. Destroy the alter first." Dean said.

Adams shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's already here. You can't take it back that way. You have to kill it. If you can."

The two men stood staring at each other for a minute, neither budging. Then Dean said, "Changed my mind. I'm gonna tie you up, destroy the alter, and then go kill it." Dean said as he began to advance on Adams.

Before he got too close a voice behind him said, "Sorry boy, can't let you do that." Then he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the floor rising up to meet him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had been concentrating on the laptop for so long he hadn't realized how much time had passed. Glancing at the clock he saw that Dean had been gone for over an hour now. He stood and stretched carefully, his body still deeply aching. He was frustrated. He had found nothing new about the Tamawo on line. It was time to come up with a plan to trap it. He shut the computer off and was about to head out in search of his brother when there was a knock on the door.

"Forget your key Dean?" he said as he went to open it. He was surprised to open it and find Mr. Silverman standing there. "Oh, Mr. Silverman. Need something?"

"You need to come with me Sam."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asked. He took in the appearance of the man before him. Mr. Silverman seemed anxious, on edge, his body trembled slightly and his brow was sweating. "What's going on Mr. Silverman?" Sam had a sudden feeling danger. He felt a wave wash over him that told him he couldn't trust this man. Something was off. He took a step back into the room, slowly reaching to the side, behind the door, lifting the gun he had set on the table earlier. When Mr. Silverman didn't respond Sam asked again, "What's wrong?"

"It's your brother Sam. Something has happened to him."

-TBC-

A/N: Don't you just love cliffies? (lol) So, with the site not working too great, I hope everyone got my replies to your reviews. If not, let me say again, thank you so much. They really keep me going, and they are so encouraging and generous. And to my annon. reviewers that I can't personally respond to, a million thanks to you too. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

As always, please let me know.

Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sam's first instinct was to definitely _not_ get in that truck. He stopped and stared at Mr. Silverman. Sam knew something was wrong, and not just with Dean. He didn't trust this man, and he had no intention of getting himself into a situation he couldn't get out of. Not when Dean needed him. So instead of hopping in and playing the good puppy, Sam pulled the gun from his waistband.

"I think it's time you tell me what's going on." Sam said angrily.

Mr. Silverman's eyebrows rose. But he did put his hands up in surrender, "I told you boy, your brother's hurt. I'm taking you to him."

"Dean was in the lodge. Why would we need to leave?" Sam stalked closer to Silverman.

"That fool kid wandered off. Adams found him, called me told me he was hurt. Said he couldn't haul his ass back alone." Silverman said.

Sam listened to the explanation, but didn't buy it. The guy was talking way too fast and sweating too much. "Lift your shirt." Sam instructed. When he didn't obey Sam cocked the gun. "Lift your shirt and show me you aren't armed."

Silverman sighed but did as he was told. Sam nodded. "Get in the truck and take me to him."

Silverman laughed and got in. "You ain't as scary as your brother boy. I doubt you'd really shoot me."

"Don't try me." Sam said, gun still pointed at his target.

Silverman pulled his truck up to a tree line about ten minutes later. If Sam didn't know something was wrong earlier, he did now. No way did Dean get all the way out here that fast.

"Here's through the brush there." Silverman pointed.

"You're coming with me." Sam said, motioning for the man to leave the truck.

He started to protest, but Sam shoved the gun in his face. "Lead the way."

They walked into the trees and brush, going in silence for five minutes. Sam was about to call a stop when he saw his brother. His heart dropped to his stomach. Dean lay next to a tree, motionless and unconscious. Forgetting about Silverman for the moment Sam ran to his brother. He dropped next to him, "Dean! Dean?" His eyes searched for injuries. He found the gash to the back of the head. From what he could tell the bleeding had stopped. "Dean? Wake up man." Sam patted his cheeks lightly. After another moment Dean's eyes fluttered and he groaned.

"What the hell Sam." Dean mumbled.

Sam released a breath of relief. "Dean, open your eyes. What happened?"

Before Dean could respond that familiar growl came from behind them. Sam turned with his gun just in time to see the Tamawo strike Silverman. The man screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, the Tamawo continuing past them. Sam instinctively grabbed Dean tighter, eyes searching for the beast. His heart was pounding and he was breathing hard. All he had was his gun, and that wouldn't stop it.

"Sam." Dean said. "Go check on him."

"Not now Dean. I'm not leaving your side. I don't know where it went."

Dean shook his head, instantly regretting it. "No. It's gone for now. Trust me Sammy. Go check on him." Dean pushed at Sam, forcing himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the tree. "Go."

Sam's jaw tightened but he nodded. Cautiously he made his was the few feet to the downed man. He knelt next to him. Silverman was laying on his back, his breathing harsh and shallow, his eyes already glazed. Sam could see the four deep gashes covering his chest and stomach. The gashes were deep, deep enough in the side to see bone. Sam had to look away for a minute. He was startled back by a rough hand on his wrist.

"I...didn't mean...mean for this..." Silverman took in a gasping breath. "It wasn't supposed...to be this way...I'm...I'm sorry."

Sam's eyes widened. There was nothing he could do. The man was fading fast. "What do you mean?"

Silverman's eyes closed, his hold on Sam's wrist went slack and his hand fell to the ground. "Adams was...wrong...not like this...I'm sorry." One last breath escaped his lips.

Sam reached his hand to Silverman's neck, but he couldn't find a pulse. He placed his palm under his nose, but no breath was coming. Sam sighed. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Sam hurried back to Dean, who was now standing.

"He's dead." Sam said.

Dean swallowed. "Dumb bastard." Dean muttered. "We gotta go Sammy. That thing will be back soon."

"What did he mean? Do you know?" Sam asked.

"I've got an idea." Dean rubbed his head. "I'll explain later Sam. Let's just go, okay."

Sam didn't want to let it go, but Dean was right. "The trucks about five minutes that way. You okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Like you always say. I've got a hard head." Dean laughed, wincing a little when it caused more throbbing.

"What happened Dean?"

"I was snooping around and found Silverman and Adams talking. I followed them into some room and found the alter. Adams called this thing. Him and Silverman. I'm pretty sure Silverman's the one that clocked me. I was kinda out of it when they brought me out here, but I heard some of what they said." Dean paused and took a breath. "This was like some kind of game. Silverman thought it would be neat for something different to hunt. Boost his business. Adams' is looking for one last thrill before he retires. Something about killing a hunter as good as a human and making money off of it. That part was a little unclear. All I know is that they thought they'd call it, have some fun, make some money, kill it and go on their merry way. Guess they were wrong."

"That's really screwed up." Sam muttered.

"Tell me about it." Dean said. As they passed through the tree line Dean sighed, "Finally." as the truck came into sight. But suddenly Dean stopped short, Sam almost slamming into his back.

"What the hell Dean!" Then Sam caught what Dean was looking at. "Damn."

"Well, you said yourself Sam that it's smart."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would slash tires! And all four of them. How the hell are supposed to get back!"

"You only have that one gun?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam admitted, feeling a little stupid.

"Don't feel bad Sam. I'm sure you didn't know what was happening. At least you have that." Dean said, reading his little brother's mind.

"It won't do us much good on our walk back. Think we could get lucky and it's gone?"

"With our luck?" Dean said sarcastically. But when he looked at Sam, his brother's wide eyes, hand tight around the gun, Dean said, "Don't worry little brother. We'll be fine." If only he truly believed that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Ten minutes later and Dean's head was throbbing and his shoulder was hurting. He looked at Sam and saw his brother's slight limp. Sam had been injured too and wasn't fairing any better. Damn his stupidity. Why he thought following those idiots into that room was a good idea was beyond him. Now he had the both of them stuck out here with one gun. He knew this whole thing was too good to be true. The awesome place to stay, a supposed quick hunt, and of course the money. It was supposed to be in and out and they were supposed to be three grand richer for it. And now, not only had other people died on his watch, he had put Sam right in harms way. Not that they hadn't been before, but this time they were unprepared. Because of his stupidity.

Sam watched Dean as they walked. He shook his head. Dean could read his mind most of the time, and that worked vise versa. He always knew when Dean was over thinking and blaming himself. Did the Winchesters hold the moratorium on guilt and blame or what?

"Dean. Relax man. Everything will be fine. You didn't screw up."

Dean gave him a weird look. "So physic hotline, mind reading your new gig?"

"I'm serious Dean. How could either one of us know what was going on? These guys are crazy, and we just got caught up in the middle."

"If you say so Sammy."

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Dean noticed Sam continually holding his side where he had been injured before. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." Sam said. His body was aching, but it wasn't anything horrible.

"Need to stop for a minute?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled. He knew how to deflect this. "Only if you do."

"I'm good." Dean said immediately.

Sam held back a laugh. He really didn't need to rest, but if he hadn't put the question back to Dean, his brother would have made him.

"So, think we still get the money?" Sam asked.

"Oh sure. We'll just hit up the next of kin at the will reading." Dean said.

The next attack came out of now where with no warning. No rustling of bushes, no growling. Just Dean and Sam both getting slammed from behind, being thrown far apart. Sam landed in thick brush, branches sticking him everywhere. His flashed with searing pain, and he couldn't catch his breath. He had also lost sight of the Tamawo and Dean. But then he heard the growling and he heard his brother cussing. But as he listened the sound of the beast and Dean began to move further away from him. He struggled to draw in air and calm his breathing down. He frantically began looking for the gun that he dropped. He found it not far from him and turned to help his brother. But neither Dean or the beast were in sight. Suddenly he heard a loud howl and took off in that direction. As he came upon his brother, who was kneeling on the ground, he caught site of the Tamawo disappearing around a tree.

"Dean!" Sam gasped.

He knelt beside his brother, who was holding an arm across his stomach.

"That things got some claws, that's for sure." Dean grunted. He pulled up his other arm and showed Sam the bloody knife. "Told you it was a good idea to keep one in the boot."

Sam could see already see the blood staining Dean's shirt. "Damn. Let me see how bad." He said pulling Dean's arm away. He lifted Dean's shirt, praying it wasn't as bad as Silverman's. He let out a sight of relief when he saw it was basically shallow. But it was still bad enough. Without asking he put an arm under Dean's and hauled him up.

"We gotta move."

"We aren't gonna make it back before dark Sammy." Dean said.

"I know."

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Not really." Sam said, his own injuries making themselves known. He knew he had to have at least a cracked rib, if not broken.

"Let me go." Dean said, shrugging off Sam's assistance. He forced himself away from his brother, his legs wobbly. But Sam wasn't looking any steadier, and no way was Dean going to add his weight.

"Got any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we haul ass."

Sam snorted. "So, what's it doing? Playing with it's prey?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, guess so. Guess it's mama didn't tell it not to play with it's food." Dean laughed.

"That's not very reassuring." Sam said.

"Sorry."

"Hey Dean."

"What?"

"You know the way back?" Sam asked, stopping suddenly to look around.

"You just love being the pessimist don't you?" Dean asked, also looking around, as if an arrow pointing the right way would magically appear.

Suddenly they heard that familiar howl in the distance behind them. But not far enough. Without words, both boys picked up the pace as much as they could. The only sound was the crunch of their foot steps and their harsh breathing. The light of the day was already fading. But they pushed on, they had no choice. Until Dean suddenly stopped.

"Hey Sam. Look."

Sam looked up and saw the small shed.

"Let's see if there's something in there we can use." Dean said, already making his way to it.

"If anything, we can at least hide in it." Sam said.

Thankfully the door wasn't bolted shut, and slid right open. It was a small wooden storage shed, holding a myriad of tools. They made their way inside. Dean found a small butane lamp and lit it. He turned to Sam and just as he did they heard the movement outside. Ignoring the pain in his side, Sam slammed the door shut, holding onto it with all of his weight. Dean came up behind him with a large steel pool wedging it into the door.

"That should hold it."

They both jumped when the beast began pounding on the door. The entire frame of the shed shook violently with each hit. The beast howled in frustration. Then just as suddenly it was quiet again.

"Guess where here for a while." Sam whispered.

-TBC-

A/N: Thanks everyone for continuing to read, and thanks a million for the reviews. I hope you all got my responses.

Next chapter: the final battle with the Tamawo!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

"It's trying to find a weak spot." Sam said.

"Figured that." Dean said, trying to huddle in on himself more. "Damn it's getting cold."

"It's not cold. It's blood loss." Sam said, scooting closer to his brother. Dean didn't respond, so Sam subtly put an arm across his brother's shoulder. "You know, I gotta admit, I was having fun for a while there."

Dean arched his eyebrows. "Fun?" he shook his head. "I must be rubbing off on you if you think this is fun."

Sam snorted. "I wasn't talking about this hunt. I meant back at Bobby's. Those were a really nice couple of weeks. Thank you for that."

"What are you thanking me for? Not like I planned to get the crap beat out of us by those witches and then have you lose your freakin' memory. Which by the way, don't ever do that again." Dean said.

"Wasn't a day at the park for me either you know." Sam reminded him. "Might have helped if you had just tried to jog my memory by telling me about our life."

"Excuse me." Dean said in an irritated voice. "What was I supposed to do Sam? What do you say to someone who wakes up like that? Oh hey there, yeah sorry about your memory. But here's your life story. And guess what, it sucks! Your mom's dead, your dad's dead, your girlfriend's dead, you live out of a freakin' car and motel room, and you hunt ghosts! Yeah, that would have helped."

Sam was taken back. He couldn't believe he just heard his brother say their lives sucked. He wasn't sure what to say. "You really feel that way?"

"What way?" Dean asked, his tone telling Sam he was tired of this conversation.

But Sam ignored it. Not like Dean could walk away from him this time. Of course, he could clock him, but Sam didn't think his brother would want to cause him any more injuries. "It's just, I've never heard you complain about our life. I'm surprised you feel that way is all."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look Sam. I don't have delusions of grandure okay. I never said this was the apple pie life. But you just have to accept what is. Why complain? I mean hell, even when we were at Bobby's I knew that couldn't last forever." Dean sighed. Dammit. He said too much again. He prayed Sam would let it go. But of course Sam would only keep digging.

"I knew it." Sam said.

"Knew what?"

"You weren't ready to leave Bobby's. I could tell. You were actually happy for once."

Dean gave Sam a shove, removing his arm from his shoulders. "Dammit Sammy, drop it. You act like I'm some miserable person all the time."

"I didn't say that." Sam said quietly. "I was enjoying it too you know. Being at Bobby's, just relaxing and enjoying the days, it was nice. And I know that it was hard for you when I couldn't remember. And I'm sorry."

"Dammit Sam. You've got nothing to apologize for."

"Fine. But I do have something to thank you for."

"Oh God, what's that?" Dean asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Sam swallowed, took a deep breath. "You pulled me from the fire again Dean. You saved my ass just like you always do. And you did everything for me, took care of me again when you needed someone to take care of you too. And someday, I'm going to repay you for everything."

Dean stared at Sam for a moment, not sure of what to say. Damn Sam and the times he always picked for these heart to heart moments. "I'm your brother Sam. I'd never do anything less."

Sam sighed. Why couldn't Dean just say 'you're welcome'? He was about to continue this conversation, since this was the only time he could keep Dean trapped somewhere long enough to have it, but he was interrupted.

_Thump Thump Thump_

"It's back." Dean said, with a little huff of laughter. Maybe the blood loss was affecting him?

"We can't just sit here all night. It'll get in eventually."

"We need to come up with something. Not to mention that lamp isn't going to last much longer." Sam said, nodding toward the fading light of the butane lamp.

"Just give me a minute to think." Dean said. Dean forced himself up. His body protested, but he didn't have a choice. That damn thing wasn't going away.

"Okay, there's a lot here we can use." Dean was saying, mostly to himself as he searched through the tools. He smiled wide when he came across something he could make use of. "Look at this Sam. This is perfect." Moving aside a few boxes he pulled it out.

"A bear trap?" Sam said. "That's not going to kill it."

"Yeah, but it will hold it long enough to use something else."

"Not to burst your bubble Dean, but the gun has regular bullets."

Dean frowned and continued looking. "Ah ha! This _is_ our lucky day. Look at this!"

Sam had to laugh. "A machete! You've got to be kidding me."

"See Sam. Sometimes lady luck blows you a kiss and _sometimes _she just gives it up." Dean said smiling.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It had been almost two hours since they heard any sign of the Tamawo. They had gone through the shed and armed themselves with knives and screwdrivers and any other tool they could injure the beast with. After a heated argument, it was finally decided that Dean would be the one to make his out and set the bear trap. Sam reluctantly agreed. But only after Dean had jabbed him in the rib and proven (in Dean's point of view) that Sam wouldn't have the strength to set it up. Not that Dean was up to par, but Dean was ready to beat Sam to a pulp if he didn't agree.

So now Dean was making his way away from the shed. Dark had fallen, and the woods were quiet, except for the soft chirps of the crickets and frogs. Dean had demanded Sam stay within the safety of the shed until the beast was trapped. But he didn't want to trap it too close to the shed in case it didn't work. He probably wouldn't have time to make it back to Sam if things went sour, but at least Sam was already safe. When he found a spot that he figured was as good as any, he began to set up the trap. He glanced back to the shed and could see Sam's outline in the doorway. He shook his head. The boy never listened.

It was difficult to set the trap. It was heavy and he was trying his best to lay it flat without springing it. His hands continued to slip and slide with some kind of wetness. He stopped for a minute and looked at his hand. In the moonlight he could see the red streaks. Damn, his shoulder was bleeding again. He shrugged it off. Finally after fighting with the damn trap for a good six or seven minutes it was ready. He picked up the machete and headed to a bunch of bushes. He squatted down to make himself as invisible as possible, and waited.

It didn't take long. He heard the shuffling and the loud huffing breath of the thing as it neared. He heard a small clicking sound and peered to the shed. He was able to make out that Sam had closed the door. He only hoped that his brother was smart enough to be behind it. He glanced up as the creature entered his view. But he wasn't prepared to see what he saw when it did come into view.

The Tamawo was carrying Silverman's body! He couldn't believe his eyes. The creature moved toward him, getting closer to the trap. Dean tried to ignore the gory sight of the lifeless body it carried. Under his breath he muttered "almost there, just a little more." His heart was pounding, his hold a death grip on the machete. Just a few more steps and it would be there. One more step. It lifted it's leg, about to step down right into the trap, and stopped. It looked down, it's red eyes glowing in the moon light. It made an exaggerated sniffing sound, then huffed. It lowered it's foot and howled, the sound piercing the silence of the night, stopping the chirping of the crickets. Then, to Dean's horror, with the side of it's foot, kicked the trapped, causing it to snap shut onto nothing. It turned it's head toward where Dean was hiding.

It sniffed the air, and Dean would have bet a million dollars he saw it smile. Then with a snort it turned and began walking to the shed. Dean stood, ready, but still waiting. He watched as it stopped a few feet from the shed. "Don't open the door Sammy." he whispered.

The Tamawo, with exaggerated effort, lifted Silverman's body and flung it into the door and howled. Then it began an all out assault on the door. Without thinking about anything but Sam, Dean rushed it. With everything he had he swung the machete. But it was almost as if it was expecting him. It dodged the first blow. But Dean did manage to hit it across the torso with the second. But not deep enough. It screamed, almost a human scream, and rose up to it's full height. Dean's eyes widened when he saw the arm swinging at him, claws extended.

The force sent him flying backwards, the machete dropping out of his hands. He landed with a loud thud, and he was sure he heard bones breaking. The wind was knocked out of him, and all he could see was spots dancing in front of his eyes, and he couldn't get a breath.

Sam had flung the door open when he heard his brother start fighting the Tamawo. He stepped out just in time to see Dean go flying. He grabbed the long metal spear he had found and went charging. The Tamawo hadn't had time to turn around before Sam slammed the spear into it's back. The creature screamed and turned, lunging for Sam, but falling at the same time. Sam wasn't fast enough to back away from it. It hit Sam's lower body taking them both to the ground. It's claws on one hand dug into his upper arm causing Sam to scream out. It raised it's arm and was about to plunge it's claws into his stomach when his other hand found the screwdriver. Sam jabbed it into the Tamawo's face causing it to scream and fall back. But it didn't stay down for long.

It was coming at Sam again. He tried to prepare himself for the attack. But before it reached him he heard three shots ring out. The beast screamed and was thrown back a couple of steps. Sam spun his head around, expecting to see Dean, even though he knew Dean didn't have a gun. But instead he saw one of the other hunters he had met earlier. Joshua.

"Get up kid!" Joshua screamed.

The Tamawo had recovered itself enough by now and began running towards Joshua.

"Look out!" Sam screamed at him.

But it was too late. Joshua fired off at least a half dozen more rounds but it didn't stop the creature. The Tamawo lunged at Joshua and slashed him with it's claws. But it didn't stop. Just like it had earlier with Sam, it picked up Joshua and took off with him.

"No!" Sam screamed. But there was nothing he could do. They were already gone. He rolled over to heave himself up and found himself face to face with Silverman's body. "Oh God." he groaned.

Sam pushed himself up and found himself swaying. He reached out to the shed and steadied himself. He heard a rustling behind him and spun around. The Tamawo wasn't in sight. But he could see Dean starting to stir. With a deep breath, that hurt like hell, he pushed himself away from the support and wobbled to Dean. He dropped down, not that he had much choice, and saw that Dean was awake.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, his arms across his chest.

Sam could see the blood seeping through. "We gotta get up Dean." He said weakly. His entire body was throbbing, he felt like pins and needles were sticking him. He was sure now that his rib was broken, that gash in his arm was bleeding freely, and he probably had a concussion.

"Yeah." Dean replied, his voice low. "You okay Sammy?"

"I'm alive. Come on, let's get you up." He tried to help Dean up, but the task was harder than he thought.

The two boys struggled against each other, trying to stay upright. Dean glanced down at his chest and saw the blood soaking into his grey shirt. The back of his head stung and he reached up rubbing it, drawing back wet, sticky fingers. He remembered feeling something sharp when he fell. Who knew what it was.

"Where'd it go?"

"It took off with Joshua."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"He's probably dead. But he saved my life." Sam said, trying to steer himself and Dean back to the shed.

"Wait." Dean gasped. "The machete." Dean located it quickly and retrieved it.

They had just about reached the shed, thinking they were almost safe again, when the Tamawo made it's appearance. It stepped directly between them and door. But made no move.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, "Get behind me."

"Shut up." Sam told him, his grip tightening on his gun. He wasn't sure how many bullets were left, but he knew he'd need to make them count. "What's it doing?" Sam asked when the thing still hadn't moved.

Dean raised the machete in front of him. "I don't know."

Then, with a scream it lunged. It took both of them to the ground. Dean heard the snap, then felt the pain and screamed as his arm broke. The same one that had just recently healed. He heard Sam's moan of pain as he slammed into the ground, the Tamawo on top of him. Sam was only semi-conscious.

The creature bared it's teeth, as if it was going to bite Sam.

"Hey!" Dean screamed, forcing himself up to his knees. "Why don't you try me you freak!"

The creature turned it's attention from Sam to Dean. It snarled and eyed the machete. Before standing it gave Sam a hard shove, even though he was already on the ground. Dean's eyes narrowed and his good hand was digging into the handle of the machete. "That's it you freak, come and get me."

Dean really had planned on being on his feet before it came at him. But as hard as he tried, his body didn't let that be an option. With wide eyes he watched as it rose, casually stepping over Sam's body. Dean was prepared for the pain. But it didn't come. As it stepped towards Dean a shot rang out. The creature let out a high pitch howl and fell forward. As it fell another shot rang out. Dean could see the bullet pierce it's back. It fell onto all fours right in front of him.

"Take it's head off now Dean!"

Dean's head snapped up to see Adams running towards them, shotgun in hand. Now Dean understood why the bullets took it down. Silver. Dean didn't think he could get his arm to obey, to swing the machete. But once glance at Sam, still laying flat on his back, and he didn't care.

He gritted his teeth against the pain, raised his arms, and with a scream of frustration and pain let the blade fall. The Tamawo's body slumped down to the ground as it's head rolled away. Dean's hands dropped the machete instantly, and then his body fell back.

-TBC-

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, and to all my wonderful reviewers; thanks a billion! I'm flattered. I got a little long winded with this chapter, hope it doesn't bore. The next chapter will be a pretty brotherly fluff kind of chapter.

As always, let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again. So here it is, the end. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I fully intended on having it up earlier, however with the site problems and my own computer problems, it took me a while. My apologies!

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read. And a special thanks to my wonderfully supporting reviewers those I can reply to and to those who are annonomys. Thanks a million, you kept me writing!

Please let me know what you thought of the end!

Chapter 7:

With a loud groan Dean rolled to his side, pushing himself up. His entire body protested with sharp pain, and the blood loss had made him incredibly dizzy. But he made it to his feet. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm. He turned, ready to tell Sam to worry about himself, and found Adams.

"Damn kid, you don't look so hot." Adams said, looking Dean up and down.

Dean's jaw clenched. The man had just saved his and Sam's life. But he couldn't see past the fact that this was also the man who was responsible for the creature and the death's of the other hunters. Dean took a deep breath, took a step away from Adams, clenched his good fist, and let his arm swing as hard as it could. Adams hadn't seen it coming, and when Dean's fist connected with his jaw, he fell backwards.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Dean screamed. He expected Adams to stay down, but the man surprised him.

Adams surged up, taking advantage of Dean's weakened state. He grabbed Dean by the front of his jacket spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall of the shed, ignoring Dean's grunt of pain.

"I just saved your life you little jerk!" He gave Dean a rough shake.

Dean was seething, but with his injuries and his broken arm, he found that he couldn't break the man's hold.

"You owe me! I could have let that thing kill you _and_ your brother!" Adams made a fist and pulled back his arm ready to throw his punch.

But before he could, an arm grabbed him, spinning him around, and he found his face the target of another fist. This time he went down hard. He looked up to see Sam towering above him.

"Stay down old man!" Sam yelled at him. "Don't even move or I'll make sure you stay down for good!"

Sam immediately turned his attention to Dean, who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the ground, panting, holding his arm tight to his chest.

"Damn Sammy. Remind me not to piss you off." Dean said through clenched teeth, his voice hoarse. "That was awesome little brother."

"Shit Dean. Can you get up?"

Dean thought about it for a minute. "Maybe."

Sam laughed. "Well, not much choice. We need to get back." Sam turned, "Where's your truck Adams..." Sam trailed off when he saw the man was no longer there. "Great."

"I think you scared him." Dean said with a small laugh.

"This isn't funny Dean. I don't think I'm going to be much help getting us out of here."

Dean immediately forgot about his own pain. He remembered the Tamawo being right on top of his brother. "How bad are you hurt Sam?"

"Not as bad as you. But I won't be able to carry you, so don't ask."

Dean laughed again. "I'll keep that in mind." He paused. "Look, go find a ride or something, then come back and get me."

Sam shook his head, his face pinched, "Don't start Dean. I'm not in the mood."

"Sam. I can't walk the miles back, you barely will be able to, Silverman's truck is close, but it's got four flats. What do you suggest."

Sam sat down next to Dean leaning against the wall, his own body feeling the burn, and thought about it. With a long exhale he said, "Yeah, I got nothin'."

Dean had let his head fall back against the shed, his eyes closed. His voice was low. "You admitting your oversized brain can't think of anything?"

"Never jerk." Sam deadpaned. "Just give me a minute."

Both boys fell silent. Dean's mind was whirring with a way out. Actually, he was finding it very difficult to think. Everything was fuzzy, and there was a low humming in his ears. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. His mind was finding it hard to zero in on much of anything. Except for, of course, Sam. He knew his little brother was in bad shape. The Tamawo might be dead, but there was still other creatures of the forest. They might be 'natural', but Dean still didn't want to deal with them. Sam needed to move. He would only slow his brother down, so Dean was trying to find a way to get Sam moving, and leave him behind.

Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You ever think this is becoming a recurring theme?"

Dean didn't bother to move or open his eyes. "What's that?"

"Us picking these royally crappy jobs, getting our asses kicked, getting stranded. Take your pick."

Dean snorted. "Come to think of it you're right. This shit didn't start happening to me until we started working together again. You must be bad luck."

Sam turned and looked at his brother. He could see the smirk on Dean's lips. "Ha ha. You are so not funny Dean."

"I thought it was hilarious." Dean paused and took a painful breath. "Seriously Sam, it could be worse."

Sam shifted his position, a groan escaping his lips. "If we don't get out of here, it will be." When Sam got no response he turned to Dean. "Dean?" But his brother didn't acknowledge him. He had finally passed out. "Now what." Sam whispered.

Sam swallowed hard and looked up to the sky, as if the answer would magically write itself across. He felt himself slowly slipping into darkness from the pain. It would be so easy to just close his eyes, and slip away. No more worries, no more pain, no more watching his loved ones suffer and die. Maybe they would see their family again. As Sam watched the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly, he felt himself tilting sideways. He didn't stop himself, he just let himself fall.

Until he found himself resting against Dean, his head on his brother's shoulder. It reminded him of being a child again. Being scared in the night when their Dad was gone for long periods of time. Scooting up next to his big brother for comfort and safety. That was they way their lives started, and it seemed fitting that was the way it should end. Sam sighed allowed a tear to slip down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Dean." he whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Music filled the air around him. That stupid headbanging, annoying music his brother loved so much. Couldn't he ever go a day without it?

"Dammit Dean, turn it down." He was surprised by how harsh his voice sounded. He moved to sit up, reaching out to turn the radio down when his body reminded him of what happened.

Intense pain shot up through his side and his head, his body was stiff and sore. His neck lay at an odd angle, against Dean's shoulder. It felt like his entire body cracked and groaned in opposition as he righted himself into a sitting position. His mind was foggy, but he remembered why they were here. It wasn't light yet, but Sam could see the horizon turning lighter. Dawn was approaching.

Then suddenly he heard the music again and was reminded of why he woke up. He looked to Dean, who was still out cold. The music was coming from his jacket. The phone!

Sam quickly fished it out of Dean's pocket. He didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Hello." he said breathlessly.

"Sam?"

"Bobby! Thank God you called, we..."

Sam was cut off quickly. "Sam, I'm almost to you. I just got a call from Adams. I've already sent help out to you. Are you and Dean okay?"

Sam's slow mind tried to process everything Bobby had just blurted out. But it failed. "Huh?"

"Just stay put. Help is on the way kiddo."

"Hurry Bobby. Dean's not too good."

Bobby let out a loud sigh. "You Winchester's drive a man to drink, you know that. Sam, do you know your exact location? Adams didn't give me that."

"Adams called you?" Sam asked. He was totally confused.

Bobby's jaw clenched. This was bad. "Yeah Sam. Adam's called me. Don't worry, I'll deal with that little coward later. Right now I need to know where you and Dean are."

"By the shed." Sam said absently. His eyes were already beginning to close again. He dropped the phone, no longer hearing Bobby screaming his name.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean. Wake up. Come on Dean, it's time to get up. Dean!."

Two days later found Sam sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, trying without success to rouse his unconscious brother.

Sam thought back to the two night's prior. To being brought back to the waking world by a couple of men trying to pull him away from Dean's side. Instinctively he had tried, of course in vain, to fight back. That was until they were able to get it through his clouded mind that Bobby had sent them. They were there to help. And they came equipped with stretchers to carry each boy back on. Sam's eyes had followed them as they gently placed Dean on one and carried him away. They were gone for about ten minutes and then came back for him. He soon found himself being loaded into a the back of a warm van next to his brother.

Sam stayed silent the entire ride back to the lodge. His eyes never left Dean's still form. He didn't even bother to ask his usual round of questions or try to hear the men's conversation. All he cared about was watching the rise and fall of Dean's chest.

They arrived back at the lodge to find a couple of others waiting for them, along with a doctor. Sam wanted to be surprised, wanted to ask who the hell everyone was. But he just couldn't care. All he knew was that they were helping. He let his mind go blank and let sleep overtake him again. The next time he woke up he felt better. He was still sore, but he could feel the a tingle in his body that he knew well. Pain killers. He was in a soft warm bed and his head was finally clear. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the lodge, though not their old room. When he turned his head he saw Dean in the bed next to him. Asleep and looking a little too pale still, but alive.

As he forced himself out of bed he was surprised to see Bobby coming through the door. In his haze of the concussion he almost forgot he talked to Bobby. Bobby explained to him that he had called in a favor of a friend who was a doctor and understood about the 'hunters'. He told Sam that they would be fine. Dean had lost a lot of blood, but he just needed rest.

That was two days ago. And now Sam was starting to worry. He sat on the edge of his brother's bed and tapped his arm lightly. "Dean. Come on man, time to join the land of the living."

Just when Sam was about to give up, Dean's eyes fluttered. "That's it. Time to get up Dean." Sam tried his hardest to use a forceful voice. One that he knew his brother would respond to.

"Sammy." Dean whispered as his eyes cracked open.

"Hey man. It's about time. That was some siesta man." Sam said, his eyes bright, his face lit up from his smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. How could the kid be so happy all the time? "How long?"

Sam winced at the hoarseness of Dean's voice. He quickly got up and filled a glass with water from the bathroom. "Take some sips." He said, helping Dean sit up. "Two days man. You've been sawing logs for two days."

"I don't snore." Dean retorted.

"You totally do man." Sam said, letting a small laugh escape his lips.

Dean took a look around the room and then back at Sam. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "I am now. Just a few bumps and bruises, one cracked rib."

"How'd we get back here?" Dean asked.

"Long or condensed version?" Sam asked.

"Condensed." Dean said, settling himself back against the pillows again.

"Okay. So come to find out, Adams, he knows Bobby. And after his little stunt here and leaving us out there, he called Bobby and spilled his guts. Guess he felt guilty after all. So Bobby called out here to a couple of friends who were near by to come out and get us. He also called, Troy," At Dean's look of confusion he clarified, "Troy is Silverman's son. He knows all about supernatural stuff too. But he didn't know about this. Anyway, Bobby told Troy what was going on and he insisted on fixing things. They called a doctor they know and patched us up here. Been taking care of us for the last two days." Sam took a deep breath.

"That was short? I'd hate to hear the long version man." Dean said, smirking.

Sam smiled even wider. "That's not the best part."

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam rubbed his hands together then got up and pulled a large envelope out of his duffel bag handing it to Dean. "What the hell Sam?" Dean said, as he pulled out a wad of bills. There was so many he couldn't grab it all with one hand.

"Troy Silverman was like nine kinds of guilty when he found out what his dad did. He wanted to make it right with us." Sam explained.

Dean's eyes were wide. "Yeah, but there's more than three grand here Sammy."

"Ten grand to be exact." Sam said matter of factly. "Not bad, huh?"

"Holy crap. This is like hitting the friggin' lottery!" Dean put the money back in the envelope and handed it back to Sam. "Told you little brother. Sometimes lady luck does love us."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Three weeks later found Dean and Sam basically healed and in good spirits. Dean's arm was still in a cast but he refused to let that get him down. They were still at the lodge, all expenses paid of course. Things were once again looking up. And today, Dean thought, was probably the best day he had had in a long time.

Dean stood on the bank of the small lake laughing like crazy at Bobby and Sam. Bobby was beyond frustrated now. He had spent the last twenty five minutes trying to show Sam how to fly fish. And his little brother was less than graceful. He laughed even harder, ignoring the dirty looks Sam threw his way.

"I don't see you trying it!" Sam shouted at him.

Dean raised his one arm up gesturing widely, "Hey, I'm a natural little brother. Me and Bobby have been doing this for years!" he said, laughing still.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look Bobby, just forget it. I suck."

Bobby couldn't control his laughter either. "Oh come on Sam. It ain't that hard. Just takes practice."

"No thanks. I think I'll go have a beer. I'll leave catching diner to you."

Sam made his way to the tree Dean was standing near and grabbed a beer from the cooler. Dean gave him a wide, genuine smile.

"You love laughing at my expense." Sam accused.

"Makes my day little brother. Makes my day." Dean turned and took a long swallow of beer, watching Bobby fish.

Sam nodded and let himself relax too. As he lowered himself to the ground he caught the start of a song on the radio. It was one of Dean's favorite bands, his Dad's too. He usually didn't care much for them, but he knew this song. And right now, if asked to write down exactly how he felt about this day. This song would be the soundtrack.

Sam reached over and turned up the radio, eliciting a curious glance from his brother who was looking at him like he was asking _'since when do you like this song?'_.

Sam just shrugged and turned it up letting the words of the chorus wash over him.

_Time stand still_

_I'm not looking back but I want to look around me now_

_See more of the people and the places that surround me now_

_Time stand still_

_Freeze this moment a little bit longer_

_Make each sensation a little bit stronger_

_Time stand still_

Yeah, it was a good day.

The End!


End file.
